Kiwi plants in cultivation are mainly varieties of A. deliciosa, particularly ‘Hayward’ although some A. chinensis and A. arguta varieties are grown. A. deliciosa and A. chinensis are closely related and varieties of both types have large fruit (about 100 g) with hair on the skin. The main varieties in New Zealand are ‘Hayward’ (A. deliciosa) and ‘HORT16A’ (A. chinensis). Fruit are usually cut and eaten with a spoon.
All Actinidia species are dioecious, so female varieties have to be interplanted with male pollinizers to ensure fruit production.
A. chinensis vines are deciduous and tend to grow vigorously in spring and summer when rapidly-growing shoots can intertwine and tangle if not managed. Vines do best in a mild warm-temperate climate without late spring or early autumn frosts. They produce consistently heavy crops when grown in well-drained fertile soils and given regular irrigation in dry spells.
A. chinensis flowers in late September to late October in New Zealand. Harvest of A. chinensis fruit occurs from late February to late June in New Zealand depending on the selection and location of plantings.